Akuma Homura saves the World
by DocFry
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR REBELLION) Akuma Homura has become the dark god of a new reality. As such, it is her job to defend said reality against any and all threats. Even incredibly silly ones.
1. Episode 1

Akuma Homura saves the World

Episode 1 – No use crying over spilled bento!

It was a beautiful morning in Mitakihara. Besides, of course, for the enormous meteor hurtling through the sky. And, as it would so happen, the meteor's trajectory was dead-set directly on the Kaname household.

To say the least, of all of the people freaking out about this sudden appearance of a meteor, the Kaname were of especial notice for the degree of their panicking.

"Holy shit, is that thing heading directly toward our home?" stated Tomohisa.

Above the sky, currently focusing all of her effort in keeping the meteor from striking its target, was a figure in a rather revealing black dress. She had long black hair, and a fetching dark red ribbon in her long black hair. Currently, this figure was also in severe panic, because despite her godly power, she was having a rather difficult time keeping this meteor from crashing into things, the Kaname household in particular.

"Goddammit, can you stop this shit already!?" she exclaimed fruitlessly at the meteor.

Just as the meteor was within several thousand meters of hitting its target, the picture froze. It then started going in reverse, and then sped up to a significant degree in reverse, as if a video was being rewound.

-Title Card: 36 hours earlier-

It was a regular afternoon. Class had just ended, and the students were making off in various directions, some for their homes, some for the park, some for the mall, some to each other's homes, and some others to each other's beds… but none of that is important.

What was important was that a battle had just recently started between Akemi Homura and Miki Sayaka.

"You damn demon! Why'd you have to go and ruin it all?"

"Me, a demon? You're one to talk, Miki Sayaka."

A fallen Tupperware container laid between the two girls, its contents spilled on the ground.

"It wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't panicked so much when I started to lose my grip on it and dashed to grab it out form me!"

"That is irrelevant. You stuffed it so much, so that of course it would burst open if it fell!"

They had collaborated together on making a special bento for Madoka. However, as the reader can plainly see, it had not gone over too well.

"All of that hard work, and for nothing!"

Sayaka bent over and began cleaning up the mess, hoping that something could be salvaged from the mess. Homura folded her arms and turned the other way. However, while Sayaka was preoccupied with her task, Homura snapped her fingers and suddenly the bento was back to the way it was, and Sayaka had a dull expression on her face.

"Huh…? Why… why am I here again? And why do I feel I should be angry with you?"

"I am not sure, Miki Sayaka. Perhaps your cycle is nearing its end?"

"Perhaps… anyway, let's go meet up with Madoka!"

The two girls proceeded to make their way to the local park, where they were planning to meet up with the other members of their group. When they arrived at their destination, Mami, Nagisa and Madoka were all sitting on a blanket that Mami had laid out for them all underneath a tree.

"Homura-chan! Sayaka!" greeted Madoka cheerfully.

"Hey, Madoka! We got a special surprise here for you! Consider it a sort of 'welcome back' gift!"

They had made the bento to celebrate Madoka's return from the United States a week earlier.

Madoka gasped when she saw how large the bento was.

"All of this is for me?"

"Yep. Just be sure to not eat it all in one setting! We can't allow you to get a tummy, now can we?"

Sayaka then started to tickle Madoka in her stomach, prompting much giggling form all girls involved sans Homura, whom merely smiled at the sight of Madoka's smile.

_That's right, my love… enjoy yourself. I have made this a new world for you to live your life in. Though, to be honest, I wish I could in indulge in such pleasures as tickling with you… and maybe more…_

Homura's chain of thought was interrupted by Kyoko suddenly leaping form the tree above.

"Gotcha!" she said as she landed on Sayaka. Or, at least she intended to. She missed her target by several centimeters and landed firmly face-first into the ground.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" shouted a concerned Madoka.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She's just being her usual self right now." Sayaka said as she went over to Kyoko and gave her a light prod with her foot.

Kyoko mumbled through the grass and dirt "I resent that remark".

As everyone shared a laugh at Kyoko's expense, Homura blinked and suddenly found herself in an empty world.

"Wha… what?"

She looked around, but could not see a single living thing.

"What is this?"

A light suddenly shone from the heavens, and a voice was heard, loud and rumbling.

"Akemi Homura… are you aware of what you have done?" it asked.

"If this is about what I did a short while ago, yes, I am. And I frankly don't give any damns. It was this, or a fate worse than death for Madoka. I had no other cho-"

"No, no, not that! What you did just a moment ago?"

"What? Fix the bento?"

"Yes, that's what I mean? Don't you know what cause and effect are, girl?"

"Yes, but how is that relevant to-"

"Silence! For I am an agent of the Macrocosm!"

"…the what?"

"No time for explanations, girl! By stopping the fall of the bento form ever happening, you've messed around with cause and effect! You could have just simply reversed time and kept the bento form spilling, but instead you simply fixed it!"

"…and?"

"Well, then why would Sayaka be holding it as she was? Why would she feel residual anger towards you?"

"And this is relevant how?"

"Don't you see? You stopped the effect, but the cause still exists! And now that you've stopped the bento box form ever having fallen, something else must now fall so as to restore cause and effect!"

"You lost me."

"Alright, in a nutshell: you fucked up cause and effect, and now something terrible is going to come falling out of the sky!"

"Wait, how the hell does that make sense?"

"I don't know, I don't write the rules! And don't go thinking you can simply will this issue away like you do with your other ones: you've gone and fucked with a primal force of the cosmos! That means you're going to have to work your ass and come up with a solution to the problem before everything goes to hell!"

"Alright, if that's the case, how long do I have?"

"About 35 hours and 45 minutes, plus or minus about three seconds."

"…fuck."

Homura blinked again and found herself back in her reality. Madoka was eating the bento, Sayaka speaking to her while doing so, and Kyoko offering to help Madoka eat it. Nagisa was blowing bubbles while Mami watched, an un-washable joy form her face.

"Homura-chan, want to help me eat this?" asked Madoka.

Homura snapped out of her funk and went to sit down beside Madoka.

"Sure, Kaname-san."

-35 hours later-

Homura, in her ultimate form, stood suspended in the upper atmosphere, awaiting for whatever it was that was coming her way. Out in the distance, she saw it: a meteor, but of an unusual color: pitch black with red outlines, blue and green flames spitting form behind it.

"That's no ordinary meteor." Homura attempted to will it out of existence, but it did not work. She then tried to blast it away with a large energy blast, but that did not do anything either.

"Damn it!"

She just barely had time to brace herself as the meteor came smashing into her. It was rather small, about 27 meters across, but even a small meteor could cause enormous damage. She pushed against it, straining with all of her might to keep the meteor form smashing into the Earth. After about a moment of falling, Homura did a bit of mental math.

"Oh no! The trajectory… it's heading right towards Madoka's house! But why?"

Meanwhile, back on the ground…

People noticed the ominous shape in the sky, and naturally, panicked.

Sayaka was over at the Kaname household to pick up the bento container (Maodka had taken it home the day before, so she could eat the rest of it later). Madoka then came up with the idea of making a bento for Homura in return. So as they were doing that, the meteor was hurtling towards the Earth, a helpless Homura attempting to stop it form its target.

"Fuck! Think, Homura, think!" An idea then suddenly occurred to her as she remembered that Maodka took the bento home with her yesterday. She stopped trying to keep the meteor form falling and instead teleported herself into the Kaname household.

"Hi, Madoka, Sayaka! Whatcha guys doing?"

"Ah! H-homura-chan! Uh, we're, we're…" Madoka stated nervously while trying to hide the bento she was making for Homura form her.

Suddenly, Tomohisa burst into the room.

"Madoka, Sayaka! We got to go now, a meteor is falling towards the sky toward-"

Homura paused time. She went towards Madoka, whom was trying to hide the bento, and picked it up from the counter.

"'Thanks, Homura-chan!'" Homura read out what it said. She then let out a sigh.

"What a waste… but it's for your own safety…" Homura then left the bento suspended in the air, and then allowed time to resume itself.

"-s uh… wait… why was I just yelling?" said Tomohisa.

The bento box at the same moment spilled onto the floor. Suddenly, the meteor stopped just as it was about to impact, then reversed direction and sped out into space. Somewhere a bell rang, and a ray of light shot through parted clouds, meaningfully casting the Kaname household in glow.

"Nooooo!" shouted Madoka as she saw the bento hit the floor, clutching her face in horror.

"Aw, dammit!" exclaimed Sayaka.

"Oh no! And I just cleaned the floors, too!"

"I-I'm sorry, Dad…" said Madoka as she bent over and began cleaning it up.

Homura bent down to assist Madoka.

"Homura-chan… I-I was making this for-"

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I know. And I really appreciate it."

"But wait, how did-" started Sayaka until Homura snapped her fingers.

"…what was I about to say?"

After cleaning up, Homura suggested that they could begin again and make meals for everyone tomorrow after school again, to which all the girls agreed full heartedly.

Meanwhile, elsewhere….

In a dark room in some high-rise building a lone figure sat in a swivel chair facing the window, back to the audience.

"I see… I am surprised that she was able to deduce the solution to the problem."

A monitor built into the wall came to life, saying HAKU-I.

"Yes. This is most unexpected, but predictable. The outcome as was foreseen in our scenario was not too different form the one that has just occurred." A static, booming voice sounded.

"Yes. Our scenario shall continue as planned. The girl has proven her capability. Let us see just how far she can go." A second monitor came to life, labelled HAKU-III.

The figure on the chair stood.

"Yes… it has begun…"

"And may it be a glorious experiment. Long live HAKU!" exclaimed both monitors.

In the shadows, the figure smiled.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Would you like a spot of tea with Your Invasion?

High above Earth, a mysterious object hovered just outside the atmosphere. It was big. It was circular. It gleamed of unknown metals. And it was…

* * *

Akemi Homura, grand master of reality, sat in her room and thought about what had happened the day before. The more she thought about it, the greater the look of consternation and annoyance grew on her face. And the more she thought about, the closer she came to killing the nearest life form, which she in fact did just a moment later. The life form in question was, of course, an Incubator.

"Just what the heck happened yesterday?" she said as she nonchalantly pulled a gun out of space and shot the Incubator. However, being an immortal hivemind, all this resulted in was a brief moment of physical pain before another Incubator appeared to devour the remains of the slain comrade.

_Could it be that there is an entity that somehow has achieved power equal to your own? If so, then we are in an even dire predicament then we thou-_

The Incubator's thought-message was interrupted by another nonchalant blast to the head.

"It is worrisome that there is a force at work that can counteract my own. However, given that I still currently possess my abilities, I take it that removing me from power is not in their primary objectives."

_It mentioned something about you breaking a "primal force of the cosmos". Perhaps there are entities out there that exist to keep the fundamental laws of reality in check?_

"If that was the case, then neither I nor Madoka would have been able to have done what we did. Something else must be at force, but what?"

And something else did not feel right with her. Just what was "The Macrocosm?" But, she decided, since she had no way to go about collecting new information, she would just lay down and hopefully figure some things out in her sleep, between the nightmares and certain, questionable dreams relating to Madoka. As she turned out her desk light and laid down to bed, she gazed out her window and saw a bright light in the sky. Assuming it was a plane, she paid it no heed and closed her eyes, not knowing that if she had kept looking just several seconds longer, she would have seen it dart off, making a turn at such speeds that it defied the laws of physics themselves. However, that's really not saying much in a world where the laws of physics seem to take special holidays all the time in relation to magic.

* * *

The very next day at school, many people were trying to figure out why exactly they felt like that they had just narrowly avoided certain doom. But at the moment, none of that really matters.

What does matter at the moment is that Miki Sayaka was about to have an epiphany.

_Man, the last few days have been weird… every time I look at Homura, I feel an enormous rage, and every time I look at everyone else, I get these weird images in my mind… and then there was that weird sensation from two days ago, where many people felt like that a disaster had just been averted… wait a moment, I got it!_

"I got it!" she voiced out.

"Got what, Sayaka?" asked Madoka.

"The answer to why weird things have been happening recently!"

"Umm… I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You haven't noticed? Everybody seems to feel that a huge disaster had just been averted! Remember the other day when your Dad came rushing in, but he promptly forgot why he did so?"

"Yeah."

"And also, the day before that, for some reason I felt really angry at Homura, but I can't begin to figure out why. So now I think I may have an idea about what's going on!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Obviously,"

"Obviously, its aliens" someone else had chimed in.

Sayaka turned around to see their classmate, Atsuki Goda, speaking to a small group. She was tanned, and her short black hair was jelled-up at a crazy angle. She has always been regarded as a bit of an oddball, but recently what she has been saying has been attracting more attention.

"What?"

"Yeah, aliens. Obviously, they have been tampering with the timelines, and the result is that we are remembering events that happened in one reality but never took place in our own."

"What leads to believe that aliens are the cause?"

Before Atsuki could continue, time froze, and Homura appeared in front of her. She went up to her ear and spoke.

"You are wrong. Absolutely no one has been tampering with the timelines. You will not talk about such things in front of Miki Sayaka and Kaname Madoka again. You will now continue with your ordinary life."

Time unfroze, and Atsuki was left with just a blank stare and her mouth agape.

"What… huh… what was I saying?"

"You were going to explain why you think aliens are behind everyone feeling so odd lately."

"Oh... oh! That's right! It's KFC."

"What? Now I know you're pulling my-"

"No, it's true! KFC has long been known to be a front for the aliens. They've obviously have been lacing their chicken with something."

"But not everybody has eaten KFC in the last-"

"And perhaps maybe they're also putting stuff in the water, yes! That's it!"

Atsuki continued to babble on about various, unrelated things, most of them having to do with conspiracies, chupacabras, and the cafeteria staff. Meanwhile, while Homura's attention was fixed squarely on preventing Atsuki from potentially triggering a memory within Sayaka and Madoka, a short, frumpy girl in a thick grey jacket was wandering around outside, waving an antenna in the air, speaking in English and cursing every other moment.

* * *

Sometime later, Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi were walking back home from school with each other, as they usually did. They were talking mostly about trivial, day-to-day things that didn't matter in the greater picture, so for literary conciseness they have been omitted. What is important is that as they were walking home, they were being followed… which wouldn't be so strange, as many people took the path they were taking, and it's a given that Homura was likely following Madoka from a distance at all moments, if it did not happen to be other students or Homura. It was, instead, the tall man, looking somewhere in his mid-twenty-twos, with short black hair. He was wearing a black suit that, though stylish, was about several decades out of fashion.

The other follower, Homura, was quick to notice this. The man was about fifty paces behind the three girls, and she was about twenty-five paces behind him. Being senior in the art of following people, Homura was able to tell that the man was doing exactly just that, as he always kept around fifty paces behind the girls in front of him, turned when they made a turn, and if one happened to look back, he was quick to disappear behind a conveniently-near bush, tree, or corner.

"There's a strange man following Madoka… and what's more, he always has his hand in his pocket. What could he be… a stalker? Is he planning to… no! I can't let that happen!" she spoke as she imagined Madoka returning home, disrobing, taking a bath, and a menacing shadow of the man manifesting spontaneously in her bathroom, holding a banana in his hand.

Homura then remembered that she could essentially stop all of existence. So she did so. However, when she did, the young man stubbornly kept moving for several seconds before he realized that time had stopped. He then looked around, then behind him, seeing that he wasn't the only one still moving. He spoke, and when he did, it was in one of the most British sounding ways she ever had.

"'Ello, lass. Why did time just now stop?"

Homura was stupefied. She didn't really plan on any of this, since the situation had never happened before, thus she felt no reason she should have a plan.

"I should be asking why you managed to keep moving."

"Well, now, you reckon I should be saying the same to you, then?"

_Damn, he had a point!_

"Well, I don't really know how to explain this, but I think that you really oughtta be tellin' me what's what, seein' as how you seem to be used to this whole time-stoppin' business."

"And why should I? What leads you to think that you are in any position to demand something of me?"

"Well, let's see, I don't know, but maybe it's because YOU'RE THE ONLY OTHER ONE NOT MOVIN'!"

Homura had to think quickly. Here was a man, pursuing Madoka, and Homura had no way of controlling him in a non-violent manner.

"What do you want from Kaname Madoka?"

"Who?"

"The girl you've been following for six minutes now. Short, pink hair in pig-tails, cute, nice legs that make her… um, you know what I mean."

"Oh? 'er? Oh, ho, nothin', really! I was just following the nearest energy source powerful enough for me to get a signal into a lunar orbit."

"…what?"

An awkward silence settled over the two.

* * *

Homura and the man broke off from their following Madoka and went to Homura's.

"What do you mean by 'energy source'?"

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly from around these parts. I need to make, what you say, a long-distance call."

"So in other words, you're an alien?"

"Well, of a sort… to me, you're the alien!"

"So, tell me: why do you look like a human?"

"Say what now?"

"I have encountered aliens before that look nothing like humans. So why do you look like the spitting image of one?"

"Well, I'm not in any real position to say so. Chief's orders, I'm afraid."

"Chief?"

"My superior. Stupendous fellow, really is, but you see, he's kind of not here right now. He's hovering around the moon, really. We're kind of stuck here."

"Stuck?"

"Yes, stuck. Our ship was en route through your system and its engine suddenly died on us. So me and my partner were dispatched to try and find an energy source to power the engine back up."

"And you think that Madoka is that energy source?"

"Well, yes and no. I was only really looking for enough to send the signal to the Chief that there was no blasted source powerful enough in our area, and we had to look further. But now that you mention it…"

"Don't."

"…well, alright, then."

They arrived home only to realize that someone else had entered. Homura rushed right in to find the disturber of her sanctuary. After checking several bottom rooms, she entered the kitchen to find the frumpy girl from earlier, making quite a ruckus.

"God damn it! Where the hell is the bloody tea? I thought these Japanese folk were crazy about the stuff, but where the hell is it? I swear, if I have to go another fucking moment without tea, I'll- oh, hello."

Homura was standing several paces to her right, a gun held in her hand.

"You have five seconds to explain what you're doing in my home."

"Well, I… Niles! There you are!"

"Niles?"

"Kate! What did I say about using our names around aliens?!"

"Okay, the two of you have some major explaining to do. Right now."

"'ey, 'ey! 'old on there, lass! We'll get to explanations. No need to be wavin' a gun 'round now, right?"

"First question: who the hell are you two, really? Secondly, why are you here? You, specifically."

"Well, how rude! I have a right mind to-"

"Well, she's Kate. Just Kate. And I'm Niles. Just Niles. And t' 'azard a guess, she's lookin' for tea."

"Yeah, but why in my kitchen?"

"Because, well, er…"

"Go on."

"I was following the trail of a signal that emanated from this house. But when I got here, I discovered it was too chaotic to efficiently utilize. And since I had a hankering for tea since we left yesterday, I-"

"So let me get this straight: you break into my home looking for an energy source, deemed it 'too chaotic', and then decide to riffle through my kitchen intent on stealing tea from me?"

"…yeah, that's about it."

At this point, they all became aware of the presence of an Incubator.

_Homura, I've been reading their minds. They're not from this world._

"Yeah, I got that. Now why are they here?"

"Who she's talkin' to?" asked Niles.

"Do you supposed she's a bit barmy?"

_I'm not sure. It's hard to get a good reading on them. From what I can tell, they're dimension-hopping beings that can change their physical form._

"Alright. Now that explains why they look like humans. But why do they have English names? And why do they sound like they come from England, for that matter?"

_I'm not sure, but I think I should alert you to an atmospheric disturbance descending towards this position._

"What?"

The building began to rumble. Homura rushed out front to see what was happening. She was pretty surprised by what she saw. A flying saucer. As in, literally, it was a flying saucer, like something you would place a tea cup onto, except it was made of metal that had all sorts of blinking lights along the rim.

"Would you look at that! Our ride!"

"Your what?"

"Our ride. It's how we got here from lunar orbit."

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what you want with Mado-"

Just then, a booming voice resounded from the craft. Homura looked around, only to realize that nobody seemed to notice but her.

"Hello, anyone there? Kate? Niles?"

"Oh, hi there, Chief!" shouted Kate.

"Chief?" The Chief's voice sounded like he had just came from the British Isles as well. It was a warm, sophisticated voice, like the one you might hear on a BBC radio newscast.

"Oh, there you are. I see that you have a guest as well. Any luck finding an energy source? I was waiting in lunar orbit when I got tired of crosswords and humming 'I've got a Lovely bunch o' coconuts' for several hours and decided to remotely access the scout to find you guys."

"No such luck, Sir. But I think that I may 'ave a lead that could fix our engine right quick!"

"Really, Niles? Report."

Homura was getting a bad feeling about all of this. A really, really bad feeling.

_Homura! They are contemplating on-_

"Right, so there's this young girl who for some reason 'as a ridiculously large amount of energy within 'er! If we were to take 'er up to our ship then-"

Just then, time stopped. What had looked like a regular, moody-looking schoolgirl before now looked like a regular, moody winged humanoid in a rather revealing outfit, several miniguns floating around her which began firing at once on the saucer.

"What the 'ell!" exclaimed Niles.

"I knew it! She's barmy, I tell you!"

"Well, isn't this a rude way to treat a visitor to your planet?" asked the Chief.

"You threatened Madoka. I can't allow this." She said, noticing that her miniguns were having no effect what so ever.

"Niles, Kate! Restrain her!"

Suddenly, Homura found herself bound by a meshy substance fired from a gun by Niles.

"'orribly sorry, Lass, but we just couldn't let you destroy our way out of 'ere, could we?"

A beam shot from the saucer and Niles and Kate vanished. The saucer than began to move to a new location. This location, as it so happens, was Madoka's home.

Homura, not one to let a simple net keep her from her goal (not that she had any luck getting out of them before, though) struggled against her bonds.

_Homura, I just realized something! These aliens were outside our dimension when you transformed it! They can't be affected by your powers at all!_

"Thanks for the memo." Homura then materialized a sword, and cut right through her bounds.

"Well, if my powers have no effect… then maybe what this calls for is some old fashion weaponry."

Homura flashed and suddenly she was in her standard magical girl uniform. She took off into the air, materializing a bazooka as she did so. When she got within range of the saucer, she let off a shot, only for a beam to shoot from the saucer at it, causing it to vanish. Homura then materialized several and had them fire, to similar effect. Finally, she materialized a mobile missile platform and fired all of the missiles at the ship, yet again to no avail. Finally, apparently having enough of these antics, the aliens shot a beam at her, and Homura suddenly found herself aboard the ship. She was in what looked like the study of an intellectual, and three figures sat around a coffee table on sofas. She immediately recognized Niles and Kate, and she was going to assume the large, thick man in the orange tweed with a thick moustache was "The Chief". There was tea on the table.

"Hello, miss. So we meet face to face."

"I thought you were in lunar orbit."

"It's a projection. Bloody brilliant, technology is." Answered Kate.

"Yes, of course. Now that we have you here, we no longer have to worry about any interference in our plans. On the downside of things, you're probably never going to see your planet again. On the upside, though, you and this Madoka are in store for quite a splendid trip through th-"

"Shut up." She said simply, materializing about a dozen grenades in the room as she blasted a hole through the wall to outside with an RPG.

"Oh dear." Said the Chief.

"What th-" Niles blurted out.

"Aw, shit!" sounded Kate.

Homura was just outside as she heard an explosion from within the saucer, and it came to a standstill in the air. Homura smiled, and even fancied a couple laughs.

"So much for your 'brilliant technolo-'… crap."

Her moment of triumph was cut short, however, by the appearance of something truly gigantic in the sky. It was big. It was circular. It gleamed of unknown metals. And it was in the shape of a nice porcelain teacup.

It came to a halt just above the saucer, before landing onto it, connecting to it through unknown means. Homura, to say the least, didn't know what to really say.

"I… have no idea what to really say."

"Uh-hum, yeah, splendid thing, this craft. Unfortunately, we don't nearly have enough energy to make a dimensional jump out of here. So, if you don't mind, we'll be off to retrieve-"

The craft shook at it was grabbed from below by a suddenly gigantic Homura, back in her demonic form.

"I just have one question to ask you, before I spare you the favor of throwing you so hard you wind up in another dimension."

"And what is that?" asked the Chief.

"Why the heck do you base all of your mannerisms off of the British Isles?"

"Oh, well, that's an easy one to answer! We picked up some BBC broadcasts a number of years back, and decided that hey, while we're at it, let's change our forms to humans and adopt British names!"

"Oh."

She then threw with great force the gigantic, metallic, matching flying saucer and teacup into the atmosphere, where it then broke orbit, flew past the moon, and somewhere in the vicinity of Jupiter was launched into another dimension.

* * *

Later that day Homura decided to drop by the Kaname residence, on the pretext of doing homework with Madoka when really she just wanted to be there.

"Homura-chan."

"Yes, Madoka?"

"On the way home today, I think someone may have been following me. It was scary. I thought that he was a stalker, or maybe a kidnapper."

"That's terrible, Madoka. But don't worry, if you ever feel like your life is in danger, just call me. I'll protect you." Homura handed a slip of paper with her name, number, address, and a brief message on it to Madoka.

"Thanks, Homura-chan!"

"No problem." _I will always protect you… always. No matter what absurdity the universe throws at you._

* * *

Meanwhile, the teacup-with-saucer craft reappeared in another dimension, hovering just between a moon and another Earth.

"Well, this was unforeseen. And what's worse, we still have our engines busted! We need an energy source!"

"Well, what are we going to do? Looks like we came back to the same planet, and the signal is gone no- wait. There's another signal! And it's in roughly the same geographical area!"

"Well, then, let's go investigate!"

Little did they know just what events they were about to trigger, and just how complicated they were about to make the life of a certain young man in Nishinomiya. But that's the story for another day.

* * *

Preview for next Episode: Caught like a Lobster in a Tank!

The way down the hole was dark. Very, very dark. Homura reached down and picked up an Incubator, squeezed it a few times, and shook it until it lit up, and proceeded to drop it down the hole.

"You first." She motioned towards Sayaka.

"What! It's not my fault that we're in our current situation! And I'm still angry at you for erasing my memory!"

"Okay, let me put it this way: I have the power to do absolutely anything I want in this world. That includes being able to change certain anatomical features of one's body. Shall I continue?"

Sayaka grumbled in reply, and hoisted the rope downwards. Beginning her descent, she shouted to Homura.

"But remember! Once we're done with this, we're going to settle everything to do with Madoka, you understand!?"

"Yes, certainly. Now go."

And with that, Sayaka descended into the darkness, not knowing what horror awaited for her below, and Homura not realizing just how grand of a scheme had been set against her.


End file.
